


Deliciously Dateable

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is the cameraman/producer, Ben pines off screen, Cute, Eating, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Food, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love reveals, Rey eats on screen, Rey is the star of food based blog, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, implied sex, talk of food, the internet ships it, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on a reylo prompt and is a birthday present for a dear reader:Rey hosts a utube show eating theme park foods. Ben is her producer and cameraman. The internet ships them thanks to their crazy chemistry even though Ben’s rarely on camera.Reylo fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 210
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Deliciously Dateable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivescientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivescientist/gifts).



Rey read through the comments on her latest video with a smile on her lips. 

**They are sooo good together!**

**I ship the hell out of the theme park findings team!**

**Remember that time he tied her shoelace and didn’t stop filming? That was so adorable! And also can I add ARMS!!!**

**I never thought a blog about theme park foods would make me feel more single and yet...here we are.**

**Whenever we get a glimpse of the sexy cameraman I squeal!**

***Chants* Make them kiss! Make them kiss!**

Rey laughed out loud and sipped her coffee. It had become a common occurrence that the comment sections on her recently uploaded videos would be more full of speculation about the relationship between her cameraman/producer and herself than about the content of the actual video. Rey didn’t mind. She had more viewers than ever since the rumours started. Ben seemed somewhat annoyed by the whole thing which was rather confusing. Rey didn’t understand why he was so offended. It was just a bit of a laugh and it was increasing their popularity so what was the harm? Her phone started ringing and she checked the screen. _Uh-oh_. It was Ben.

“Hello!” she sang as she picked up.

“Have you seen?” he barked down the phone making her jump.

“Seen what?” she asked.

There was a growl. “Don't play innocent with me, Rey. You know exactly what I’m referring to. We’ve worked together for two years now. I know everything there is to know about you.” 

Why did her heart thump a little faster at that? She shook it off. “Okay, yes I’ve seen the comments but I don’t think it’s a big deal…” 

“It is a big deal! I don’t like people speculating about our relationship, Rey! Especially when there is nothing to speculate about!” 

“Why does it make you so angry when you see comments like this?” Rey asked.

Ben was silent for a while. “I...don’t know. It just pisses me off.” 

“Ben, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. What’s important is our friendship.” 

Ben was silent again. 

“Are you coming round today? To edit the new footage?” Rey asked coaxingly. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you at two.” 

He hung up and Rey was left wondering why his voice had sounded so sad. Was he really that upset about the gossiping? Was she not taking it seriously enough? Or was she just not considering Ben’s feelings enough? She decided to watch their latest footage before Ben arrived in order to check if there was anything that should be removed that might make him angrier during the editing process. She closed her new video and opened their raw footage from the last theme park visit. 

The first thing she saw, was a shot of herself smiling and waving into the camera with a pair of mouse ears on her head in front of the wonderful Disney castle. 

“Hi foodie friends! Today we will be checking out the new festive fare available at my favourite theme park, Disney world!” 

Rey winced. It was also a bit embarrassing seeing herself on camera. She fast forwarded to the first taste test. 

“This is a whipped cream filled crepe with cherries and caramel sauce, let’s take a bite!” 

Rey watched herself bite into the crepe and then laughed as the cream quickly covered her lips and part of her cheek. Quick as a flash, Ben's arm and hand appeared in shot and wiped the edges of her mouth for her. Rey’s mouth fell open as she saw the look in her eye change the moment she focused on Ben. Did she...did she always look at him in that way? It seems so...intimidate… She laughed at herself and forwarded the video to the next treat. 

The next shot was of her sitting at a table with a beautiful freshly baked apple pie sitting in front of her. Rey’s mouth started to water just at the sight of the intricate pastry latticing. She could almost smell the baked goodness.

“Don’t worry these apples aren’t poisoned!” she quipped as she cut herself a slice of pie. She watched her eyes close and she made a long moan as she bit into the pie. Just then, Ben dropped the camera and sweared. The camera fell right into the pie. Rey’s laughter joined with her own in the recording. She watched herself tell Ben she was going to the bathroom then she disappeared from view. Ben pulled the camera out of the pie and she heard a lot of swearing while he cleaned the lense. He wiped away the filling and suddenly Ben’s face came into view. Rey giggled as she realised her seasoned cameraman had no idea the camera was still filming as he frowned into the lens. 

“Expects me not to bloody react when she makes noises like that,” he murmured as he wiped. He sighed. “Does she not have a fucking clue? Still?” 

Rey’s heart started to thump again. What did he mean? 

Ben suddenly looked right into the camera and Rey froze in place. 

“I can’t hang around forever waiting for you to realise…” he said sadly. 

“Waiting for me to realise what?” Rey whispered as she leaned forward. Then she watched herself return on the screen and the spell was broken and Ben turned off the recording. Rey sat back in her chair. Did Ben have feelings for her? Rey pulled up all of their videos and started to read the comments more carefully than she ever had before. 

**Do they realise their chemistry is off the charts?**

**Do you think Rey even realises she’s in love?**

**Cute little puppies, they have no idea they want each other.**

**Does Rey realise producers don’t usually tie your shoes for you?**

**Does anyone else notice how much the camera shakes whenever Rey makes a moaning sound when she eats? Me thinks she momentarily breaks dear Ben’s brain.**

Rey put her hand over her mouth. “Holy shit,” she whispered. She thought back over their time together. She was always with Ben. She hung out with him before filming, during filming, after filming. She stayed at his house, she knew how he took his coffee, she wore his fecking clothes. She looked down at the hoodie she was currently wearing that she had managed to pilfer from Ben during her last visit to his condo. 

“Holy shit,” she repeated again out loud. Then she laughed. She laughed until tears ran down her face. How could she possibly not have realised? How could she possibly have fallen in love in such a comfortable, easy way that she hasn’t even noticed it? Just then the doorbell rang and she ran to answer it. Poor Ben didn’t have a chance to react as Rey leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her lips against his. He managed to recover his senses long enough to support her weight and stumbled into the hallway of Rey’s small house. He pressed her against the wall and deepened the kiss, then pulled away and frowned as he saw her tears. He wiped them from her eyes.

“Rey?” he asked with wonder. 

She laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Tell you what?” he asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt about me?” 

“I didn’t think you felt the same.” 

“I didn’t know I did, until right now.” 

His eyes filled with hope. “You do?” 

Rey nodded. “I do. I love you, Ben.” 

Ben hugged her tightly. “I love you too, Rey. I love you so much.” 

They looked at each other and kissed again then laughed at their own stupidity. 

“So you shake the camera every time I moan, huh?” Rey said with a wink.

Ben blushed. “You finally picked up on that then.” 

Rey nodded and leaned forward. She bit his lip softly before letting go. “Take me to bed, Ben. I want to see you tremble all over.” 

He smirked. “Yes, ma’am,” he murmured before kissing her once more. 

**********

_ One month later…  _

Rey read the comments on her latest video with a big grin on her face. 

**Did anyone notice there is a RING on Rey’s ring finger?**

**She was so showing it off! That rock is massive!**

**Will they ever reveal that they are engaged?!**

**I bet it’s just a red herring. Probably just toying with our emotions.**

**DISNEY THEMED WEDDING BY THE END OF THE YEAR PLEASE!**

She laughed as Ben put his arms around her neck and leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

“Do the comments bother you now?” she asked. 

“No, now that I know you’re mine they don’t bother me at all.” 

Rey tilted her head back to look up at him and Ben kissed her lips softly. 

“Okay get in shot,” Rey ordered. Ben grinned and crouched down at her side. Rey started recording on her laptop. 

“Hi everyone! We have a question for you all,” she cried. 

She looked at Ben at her side, he grinned and kissed her. Then Rey waved her engagement ring at the screen. 

“I want to invite you all to a wedding…” 

***The End***


End file.
